PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core for the proposed renewal of our NEI Center Core Grant for Vision Research (P30) will continue function to coordinate the overall functioning of each of the individual core modules ( (Microscopy and Imaging, Drug Delivery and Nanotechnology, Animal Models, Bioinformatics, and Biostatistics). The responsibilities of the administrative core span the range of all activities of the P30 program, including working with core module directors to optimize and modify research program activities as needed, supervising budgets, insuring smooth functioning of the cores and prioritization of NEI funded research projects, helping with regulatory and administrative issue, and dealing with any personnel or other challenges that develop. These functions will be accomplished through periodic and regular meetings with module directors and core users.